Estelle's Hell
by DeathKissedMyHand
Summary: Estelle's own personal hell of which she's stuck in her mind, torturing herself with her memories.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and plot of _No Exit_. All I did was change a few things and added scenes. Hope you enjoy. [=

* * *

><p>Setting: A woman, Estelle, sitting in the back corner of the Empire Drawing Room. She's rocking back and forth, lost in her own mind…<p>

_Imaginary flashback _

Inez: What's your story, dear?

Estelle: As I told you, I haven't a notion. I rack my brain, but it's no use.

Garcin: Right. Well let's see if I can help. Who's that man you were so distressed to see tonight.

Estelle: Who-who do you mean?

Garcin: The one you had mistaken me for earlier.

Estelle: Oh he is just a good friend of mine!

Inez: You wouldn't react the way you did if he was a 'good friend' of yours. I think you're hiding something. [_Grins and pokes Estelle._]

Estelle: Ouch! First off I'm not hiding anything! Secondly he was a good friend of mine!

Garcin: [_Said quietly_] "Was a good friend of mine."

Estelle: [Flushed red] Yes! Are you happy now? I just admitted I'm not part of the living anymore. Satisfied?

Inez: [_Moving closer to Estelle_] No, dearly. Who's that man you were so afraid of?

Estelle: [_Disgusted with the both of them, moves herself further away._] I told you he was a friend of mine.

Garcin: Must have been a lover, and she killed him.

Inez: [_Nodding her head_.] Yes, she probably whacked him in the face with a frying pan! Still hot from being used and it left bruises and cuts all over his pretty face. Must have been a shame, his poor mum couldn't have an open casket. [_Laughs deliriously from this idea, enjoying Estelle squirm_.]

Garcin: Yes I think you've guessed it right. Pretty face ruined by a pretty girl. [_Looking at Estelle, cocking his eyebrows_.] Why did you whack him? Was too good-looking compared to you?

Estelle: [Looking disgusted at the both of them] How dare you! I loved him! [_Looking past them to a random spot in the room._] He looked beautiful even with the bullet hole in his head…

Inez: [_Grinning_] You shot him?

Garcin: In the head?

Inez and Garcin: Why?

Estelle: [_Looking back at them_.] No, I didn't killed him, or at least not technically.

Garcin: [_Moving closer to Estelle, resting a hand on her shoulder._] Tell us what happened to him, Estelle.

Inez: [_Disgusted with Garcin's actions, she gave him a dirty look. Looking back to Estelle_.] Tell us beautiful.

Estelle: [_Disgusted with Inez._] I'm not beautiful, I'm tainted with the ugly sins I've committed. I'm ugly. [_In deep thought, she moves away from Garcin and sits on the nearest couch._] I was beautiful once to him. We had to hide, we had to escape… He wanted a family…I couldn't let that thing ruin us, ruin our lives but it did anyway, didn't it?

Garcin and Inez: [_Both looking at each other, worried. They both move over to Estelle._] Tell us Estelle. Tell us what happened?

_Estelle lost in her own mind, flashbacks to an actually memory of her and Roger, her past lover. Roger was outside near the lake; meanwhile Estelle was rocking the baby to sleep…_

Estelle: [_Holding the child in her arms, talking to her._] I can't have this. I can't have you. You-you already ruined me, but I can't let you ruin us. [_Looking at a picture of Roger and her._] You see that? That is what you are ruining. Our lives. If my husband finds out about you, I'll be dead. Sleeping with the fish, while you would probably either be dead with me or taken to an orphanage. [_Looking disgusted by the idea_.] I would never let you suffer in an orphanage, I rather you dead than…

_An awful idea popped into her head. A way out this hell. She looked at the beautiful baby girl and imagined her in an orphanage. Dirty, poor, and too skinny body of her daughter, not knowing what it was like to be cared for by a loving family. She and Roger couldn't provide that, their love was in secret and has to be. _

Estelle: [_Looking at her baby, walks over to the balcony, staring at the lake_.] Roger must be inside the house already…

_She walks out of the room, running out the door to the cold night. She paces herself, looking back to see if he was still outside. The coast was clear, she was going to succeed. She smiled at the thought of this, getting rid of the evidence of her secret love affair. She finally reached the lake, laying down the baby girl in the grass. _

Estelle: [_Picking up a huge stone_.] I'm sorry that your life has to end by my hands, but I wouldn't have it any other way. [_Rips a piece of cloth and ties the baby's leg to the stone. Still gently holding her baby, holding the rock in the other_ _hand, sits down by the lake_.] I love you, you know that right? But I can't let you ruin our lives, and I can't die knowing you're not safe from harm. [_She caresses the baby's smooth face, a tear dropping from her eye._]

Roger: [_From their balcony, screaming at Estelle._] Don't you dare, Estelle! Don't you dare do it! Don't ruin the life we brought into this world!

Estelle: [_Looking up at him, also screaming._]We can't go on like this! Can't you see? This thing is ruining us, ruining our lives. The life we brought into this world was a mistake. [_Seeing Roger's face, and instantly regretting her choice of words._] I can't do this anymore Roger. It's not us, and it's not me.

Roger: [_Pleading to Estelle._] Estelle, for God's sake, don't! Please don't do this!

Estelle: [_Whispering to Roger, knowing he can't hear her._] I can't let this go on, Roger. It's not you, it's not me, and it's not us.

_Estelle, cradling the baby her in arms, slowly drops the stone into the lake, dragging the baby under. Roger was screaming in the background, but all she could focus on was the baby's rings in the water. The baby's muffled cries in the water, but it stopped shortly. Roger was leaning over the balcony yelling her name over and over again. Estelle closed her eyes, finally breathing. It's all over._

_Estelle, lost in her own mind, flashbacks to another memory of her and Roger in an apartment shortly after their baby's drowning…_

Estelle: [Looking at Roger.] So what are you going to do now? Leave me? You can't, I love you!

Roger: [Looking disgusted at Estelle.] How can you expect me to be with you, when you killed our baby? I don't love you anymore, you are disgusting and possibly the ugliest person I've ever met. I want nothing to do with you anymore.

Estelle: [Begging Roger.] No, please Roger! I can't lose you too! I feel awful for what I've done, but I can't go back and change the past. It was the right thing to do at the time. Please Roger-

Roger: [Cutting Estelle off in mid-sentence.] No! Don't try to make sense out of that night, Estelle! Don't you dare! I'm sick and tired of this over and over, you pleading to me that 'it was the right thing to do." No it wasn't. It was completely wrong, and insane! I can't be with you anymore, Estelle. I don't even know how to, if I even wanted to.

Estelle: [_Reaching over for Roger, but he moved quickly away from her grip. She cried._] Please Roger, help me! I can't go through this alone! My husband is growing curious each day as to why I'm crying so much. [Looking up at her lover.] Roger, I want to run away with you.

Roger: [_Scoffs and looks directly at Estelle._] Too late, Estelle. We're done. You've ruined me.

_Estelle was too busy crying to notice Roger pulling out a gun from his back pocket. At first he pointed it straight at Estelle, shocking her, pleading him to not kill her. Roger smiled wickedly at her, and realized something. _

Roger: [_Looking over at Estelle._] No, I'm not going to kill you. That would be too easy. [_He grabs her, making her look at him._] Instead you are going to watch me die.

Estelle: [_Squirming from his grip._] No, Roger! No, please don't! I love you!

Roger: [_Laughs again, and throws her across the room. Loads the gun, a finger on the trigger, pointing it to the side of his head._] I want you to know this is entirely your fault. Our baby drowning, our love dying, your failing marriage, and now my death is all your fault. [_He closed his eyes, hearing her muffled screams._] All I wanted was us to be happy together, and start a family… [_Looking back at her._] I did love you once.

_Estelle screamed louder when she heard the bullet enter his head. Roger eyes lingered on Estelle when he fell over, and red crimson spilled all over the floor. She crawled over to his body, holding on to it as if that would bring him back. She cried and kissed his face tons of times until she heard the police sirens moving closer to Roger's apartment. Somebody must have called the police. They were on their way. _

Estelle: [_Looking at her lover for the last time, whispered._] I'm sorry.

_She ran away from the scene, not looking back…_

_Another vivid memory popped into Estelle's head, the funeral of her lover. The place was quiet, not many people showed up. There might have been only twenty people to show, but at least his loved ones came. Estelle, dressed in black, hid herself from his family that she'd never met. She instantly regretted coming here, but she had to come. She loved him. After everyone said their goodbyes, and left the room, Estelle quietly walked over to Roger. _

Estelle: [_She caressed his face, noticing the mortician covered up the bullet hole well_.] Oh Roger what have I done?

_Estelle cried uncontrollable against her better judgment. She let herself suffer, letting the true surface. The baby didn't ruin their lives, she did. Everything she ever touched became ruined by her own actions and words. She was the cause of her baby's drowning, her failing marriage, her lover's love for her dying, and her lover's death. She didn't know what else to do, but she couldn't stand to watch more of her loved ones suffer. She takes out a gun, similar to Roger's, and points it directly in the same spot as where Roger pointed his. _

Estelle: [_Whispered to Roger's body._] I'm going to suffer somewhere else. I know you won't be where I'm going but I wanted you to know that. I'm so sorry.

_A shot was fired, and an elder woman found Estelle's body surrounded with blood. She was declared dead moments later…_

_Estelle woke back to the reality of her own mind. Inez and Garcin watched her the whole time, and listened to her story carefully. Just has Garcin and Inez were going to comfort Estelle, a beautiful, Godly looking woman enters the room. Taking all the attention away from Estelle…_


End file.
